spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 2: Rudé Modříny a Hýbající se Kameny
Kapitola 2: Rudé Modříny a Hýbající se Kameny (Geekarna Vzadu) Další kapitola. Předešlá kapitola. Haunted Tomb (Valklandarova Hrobka) nalezení štítu a medajlonu. “Co má oko, ale nevidí?!” Red Larch seznamování 2 (Minnie, Gaelkur, Matka, Stanner, Justran, Laurel a Hardy, Železňák, Tantur, Dornen, Luruth (kožodělna) Železňák oceňuje Maxův křištálový meč na minimálně 10000g Mellikho mění pohlaví. Do Red Larche doráží skupina vedená Paladinkou. První zmínka o zmizelé karavaně. Karel nachází odvahu mluvit s Maxem Skupina posílá Imdarra na sever najít Golgarima. Helian vyráží krást na trh a je málem chycen. Kormac je pověřen vylepením plakátu s Helianovým obličejem. Beiro se přiznává že není Beiro, ale Helian. První požár u Kayleesi. Helian omdlévá a padá z prvního patra. Skupina vedená Paladinkou vyráží k Soul Forgi. Moving Stones První spatření symbolu země. Nalezení Rezsuru. Smrt Grunta Seznámení s Braelenem. Braelen má v hlavě absolutní list všech “Věřitelů”. První morální dilema ohledně osudu Braelena. Larrak one-hituje Kormaca a Maxe a utíká tajným východem který za sebou bortí. Nalezení “Hlubiňáků” a vysvětlení pohybujících se kamenů. Braelen přivádí Konstábla který nevěří vlastním očím. Vignette: Z deníku Beira Gelenodela Znovu ve stínech No tak jsme tady. Celou cestu si ode mě zbytek skupiny držel odstup. Ne není to známka jejich inteligence, ale faktu, že po kouzelnickým číslu s tím karavanem jsem se probudil v hromadě střev a jejich obsahů. Kdybych mohl tak se taky držím dál, za svůj život jsem už prolezl i pár stok, ale tohle.. ..ani moje magie to nijak nezmírní. Přiznávám moje magie není kdoví jak silná, vlastně její jediný účel je tak vypadat. Holt jsem měl dávat větší pozor, když se mě ji snažili rod... Sotva vstoupím do města, první co vidím jsou lázně. Vletím dovnitř a dožaduju se je jejich služeb. Bohužel volno měli až večer, ale aspoň mi vzali věci na vypraní a nechali mě se opláchnout. Za jejich velkorysostí by mohl být fakt, že jsem zaplatil předem se štědrým dýškem, ale já spíš sázím na naléhavost situace, kterou jistě majitelka pocítila na vlastní nos. Jinak Sienne mě začíná čím dál tím štvát uprostřed řešení mé naléhavé situace si tam prostě přijde odtáhne majitelku bokem a začnou řešit nějaky šaty. Ja tam stojím v tom smradu v rohu místnosti a čekám až se tam vypovídají. Než jsem to nucenné pauze dořešil tak se mezitím skupina někam vytratila. Hned jak jsem vyšel z lázní můj nos našlel místo, kde bych měl pokračovat a můj žaludek výběr v rezonanci odsouhlasil. Vstoupím do pekárny a u pultu stojí chlap jak hora s tetováním harfy na paži o kterou je znuděně opřenej. Obědnám si nějaké pečivo s masem, prohodím s ním pár slov a on začne mluvit o tom, jak za svých nejlepších let drtil kostlivce na prach holýma rukama. A v tom mi to dojde od kud znám tu jeho ozdobu. Je to znak Harfeníků. Bratrstva bardů a mágů mnohem starší než třeba Zentharim, o kterých něco málo vím. Podle tohodle jednoho exempláře typuju, že si rádi vymýšlí příběhy a dělají ze sebe bůh ví co. Ale I takový pohádkáři by sem tam mohli vypustit pravdivý příběh pro někoho, kdo sdílí jejich tajemství nebo se to chystá dělat. A já jsem v povídání pohádek taky dobrý. Tak jsem jich pár řekl a během pár minut se z Beira stal jejich dlouholetý člen. Takže situace je taková. Místní kult o kterém pořádně nikdo nic neví drží tohle město pěkně zkrátka. Špehové tu nemají moc šancí a jakákoliv šuškanda tě pošle jedině tak na okraj města z kterého už nikdy nevylezeš. Tam mimochodem v jednom skladišti najdu kolegu ze Zentharim, který si tam našel cestu právě tímto způsobem. Navíc se tu něco velkého stát a už se k tomu dlouho schyluje. Jen doufám, že mě to tu už nezastihne. Ostatní jsem našel sedět u máchajícího meče, jak se jmenovala hospoda zmiňovaná Cagem na počátku naší společné cesty. Podle majitelky hostince Kayleesy město sužuje plno problému od banditů po elementy a za všechno může nějakej šutr v okolí co se jmenuje Lancerock. No, když si to spojím s tím co říkal Harfeník, tak by holka měla trochu ubrat na hysterismu. No co ať si tu klidně vedle města uděla hnízdo třeba drak, mě se to netýká a nic mě nedonutí hnout tu třeba jen prstem. Přes noc jsem dost přemýšlel a myslím, že tohle místo je přesně to co jsem potřeboval. Nikdo cizí se tu neschová. Jestli mě tu bude chtít někdo najít bude se muset první sám ukázat. A stín pak konečně dostane tvar. Myslím, že je načase, aby se Helian ozvat rodině. Jistě se už o něj bojí. Další kapitola. Předešlá kapitola. Kategorie:Book of Many Things